Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load control system for controlling the amount of power delivered to an electrical load, such as a lighting load. More particularly, the present invention relates to a “two-wire” load control system having load control devices that receive both power and communication over two wires from a digital controller that is easily configured without the need for a computer or an advanced commissioning procedure. In addition, the present invention relates to a two-wire load control system having a plurality of load control devices and a digital controller that may be installed in a pre-existing electrical network without requiring any additional wiring. Further, the present invention relates to a two-wire load control system having controllers that respond to a plurality of input devices and transmit digital messages and power over two wires to load control devices without interfering with other control devices on the electrical network.
Description of the Related Art
In order for a gas discharge lamp, such as a fluorescent lamp, to illuminate, the lamp is typically driven by a ballast. The ballast may be mounted in a lighting fixture in which the fluorescent lamp is located, or to a junction box adjacent the lighting fixture. Electronic ballasts receive alternating-current (AC) mains line voltage from an AC power source and convert the AC mains line voltage to an appropriate voltage waveform to drive the lamp. Many ballasts are simply switching (or non-dim) ballasts that are only able to turn the connected fluorescent lamp on and off To control a switching ballast, a standard wallbox-mounted mechanical switch is simply coupled in series electrical connection between the AC power source and the ballast, such that a user turns the fluorescent lamp on and off by toggling the mechanical switch. Multiple switching ballasts may be coupled to a single mechanical switch, such that multiple fluorescent lamps can be turned on and off together in response to actuations of the single mechanical switch.
In contrast, dimming ballasts allow for control of the intensity of the controlled fluorescent lamp from a minimum intensity (e.g., approximately 5%) to a maximum intensity (e.g., approximately 100%). A typical prior art dimming ballast is operable to control the intensity of the controlled fluorescent lamp in response to a phase-control voltage (i.e., a dimmed-hot voltage) received from a dimmer switch. The dimmer switch is electrically coupled between the AC power source and the ballast (i.e., in the place of the mechanical switch that controls a non-dim ballast) and generally requires a connection to the neutral side of the AC power source. There are typically three electrical connections to the prior art electronic dimming ballast: a switched-hot connection, a dimmed-hot connection, and a neutral connection. The switched-hot connection receives a switched-hot voltage, which may be generated by a relay of the dimmer switch for turning the controlled lamp and the ballast on and off. The ballast receives the phase-control voltage at the dimmed-hot connection and is operable to determine a desired lighting intensity in response to the length of a conduction period of the phase-control voltage.
It is often desirable to upgrade a non-dim ballast installation to have a dimming ballast to thus allow the user to adjust the intensity of the fluorescent lamp. In a standard non-dim installation, there is typically only one electrical wire (i.e., a switched-hot voltage) coupled between the electrical wallbox of the mechanical switch and the lighting fixture in which the ballast is located. Moreover, a neutral wire connection coupled to the neutral side of the AC power source may not be available in the wallbox where the mechanical switch is located. However, it is desirable to replace the non-dim ballast with the dimming ballast and to replace the mechanical switch with the dimmer switch without running any additional electrical wiring between the dimmer switch and the dimming ballast (i.e., using only the pre-existing wiring). Running additional wiring can be very expensive, due to the cost of the additional electrical wiring as well as the cost of installation. Typically, installing new electrical wiring requires a licensed electrician to perform the work (where simply replacing one ballast with another ballast without running new wiring may not require a licensed electrician). In addition, if the pre-existing wiring from the mechanical switch to the ballast runs behind a fixed ceiling or wall (e.g., one comprising plaster or expensive hardwood), the electrician may need to breach the ceiling or wall to install the new electrical wiring, which will thus require subsequent repair.
A further complication may arise when the existing ceiling contains asbestos. So long as the asbestos is not disturbed, it presents a minimal health hazard and may be left in place. However, if new wiring must be installed between the dimmer switch and the dimming ballast, then the asbestos must be remediated. Such remediation must be performed by specially trained personnel. Also, the removed asbestos and assorted building materials must be handled as hazardous waste. The process is expensive and time consuming. Therefore, the prior art three-wire dimming ballast does not work well in retrofit installations as described above because the ballast requires two electrical connections—not one—between the dimmer switch and the ballast (i.e., the switched-hot voltage and the dimmed-hot voltage) and the dimmer switch requires connection to a neutral wire coupled to the neutral side of the AC power source in addition to the hot wire.
Some prior art dimming ballasts require only two connections (a dimmed-hot connection for receiving the phase-control voltage and a neutral connection) and thus only a single electrical connection need be made between the dimmer switch and the two-wire dimming ballast. Such prior art two-wire dimming ballasts receive power (for driving the controlled lamp) and the phase-control voltage (for determining the desired lighting intensity) over the single electrical connection between the dimmer switch and the two-wire dimming ballasts. The desired lighting intensity is proportional to the conduction period of the phase-control voltage. Accordingly, these two-wire ballasts may be installed in retrofit installations to replace non-dim ballast withouts running any additional electrical wiring. A single dimmer switch may control the intensities of multiple two-wire dimming ballasts coupled to receive the phase-control voltage from the dimmer switch. However, the dimmer switch is only able to control the two-wire dimming ballasts in unison since each ballast receives the identical phase-control voltage from the dimmer switch. The dimmer switch cannot individually control the intensities of each of the ballasts coupled to the dimmer switch. Prior art two-wire ballasts are described in greater detail in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,368, issued Aug. 29, 2000, entitled SYSTEM FOR PREVENTING OSCILLATIONS IN A FLUORESCENT LAMP BALLAST, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,344, issued Sep. 17, 2002, entitled ELECTRONIC DIMMING BALLAST, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Some load control systems have digital electronic dimming ballasts that allow control of individual lighting fixtures or groups of lighting fixtures independently of the electrical circuits to which the ballasts are wired for receiving power. Such load control systems typically have a controller coupled to the ballasts via a wired (low-voltage) digital communication link (distinct from the power wiring) to allow for the communication of digital messages between the controller and the ballasts. For example, the controller and ballasts may communicate using the industry-standard Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI) communication protocol. The DALI protocol allows each DALI ballast in the load control system to be assigned a unique digital address, to be programmed with configuration information (such as, for example, preset lighting intensities), and to control a fluorescent lamp in response to commands transmitted via the communication link. Typically, a trained installer is required to perform an advanced commissioning procedure using a personal computer (PC) or other advanced programming tool to program the unique digital address and configuration information of the DALI ballasts.
Some DALI controllers may provide a user interface that allows for control of the ballasts of the load control system. In addition, the load control system may include, for example, wall-mounted keypads or handheld devices, such as infrared (IR) remote controls or personal digital assistants (PDA), for controlling the electronic dimming ballasts. The IR commands are received by an IR receiving sensor that sends appropriate commands to the controlled ballasts. In addition to IR receiving sensors, the load control system may also include daylight sensors or occupancy sensors. The daylight and occupancy sensors monitor the condition (e.g., the ambient light level or motion from an occupant, respectively) of a space and send appropriate commands to the controlled ballasts in response to the sensed conditions in the space. Examples of digital electronic dimming ballasts are described in greater detail in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,619,539, issued Nov. 17, 2009, entitled MULTIPLE-INPUT ELECTRONIC DIMMING BALLAST WITH PROCESSOR, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,035,529, issued Oct. 11, 2011, entitled DISTRIBUTED INTELLIGENCE BALLAST SYSTEM, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The prior art digital dimming ballasts require that the wired digital communication link is coupled to each of the ballasts—in addition to the power wiring—and thus are not well suited to retrofit installations, where the digital dimming ballasts are replacing non-dimming ballasts. To address these limitations, some prior art control systems have provided for digital communication between control devices over the existing power wiring coupled to the devices. For example, in a power-line carrier (PLC) communication system, such as an X10 control system, the control devices are able to modulate high-frequency digital messages on the AC mains line voltage provided on the power wiring (e.g., referenced between hot and neutral of the AC power source). Examples of power-line carrier communication systems are described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,862, issued Apr. 29, 1980, entitled APPLIANCE CONTROL, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,333, issued Nov. 29, 1983, entitled APPLIANCE CONTROL SYSTEM, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
However, such power-line carrier communication systems have many disadvantages that have prevented the systems from enjoying wide commercial success. Typically, the control devices of power-line carrier communication systems require connections to both the hot side and the neutral side of the AC power source, which connections may not both be available in the electrical wallboxes of a retrofit installation. In addition, since the control devices reference the transmitted signals between hot and neutral, the signals are able to travel throughout the power system, and thus may cause noise and interference with other control devices coupled to the power system. Often, such systems require back filters to prevent the communication signals from being transmitted throughout the power system. In addition, large reactive elements (i.e., capacitances) coupled across the AC power source can attenuate the digital messages transmitted by the control devices thus degrading the quality of the transmitted digital messages and decreasing the reliability of the communications of the system.
Attempts have been made to design power-line control systems that avoid the disadvantages of the above-referenced prior art power-line carrier communication systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,823, issued Nov. 23, 1993, entitled POWER LINE COMMUNICATION SYSTEM (referred to herein as the '823 patent), discloses a system in which data is transmitted on a power line by means of momentary interruptions of the power at or near the zero-crossings of an AC waveform. The '823 patent teaches that different patterns of interruptions can represent different digital “words.” The interruptions form “notches” in an otherwise sinusoidal AC waveform. A receiver is configured to detect the presence of the “notches,” to compare detected patterns of “notches” with pre-stored values, and to respond if a match is found with a detected pattern.
The '823 patent proposes techniques for detecting power interruptions at or near zero-crossings, a number of which techniques are complex and subject to error. For example, a power interruption that occurs near a zero-crossing, as the '823 patent proposes, may not be reliably detected due to the existence of “noise” on the AC mains line. A power interruption that occurs away from a zero-crossing, according to the '823 patent, assertedly can be detected by “pattern recognition of some sort” or by performing “a fast Fourier transform of the waveform” and looking for “selected high order coefficients to detect a notch.” Such processes would be costly and complex to implement, and would also be susceptible to errors due to the existence of “noise” on the AC mains line. The system disclosed in the '823 patent also has very low data transfer rates, with at most one bit being transferred per complete AC cycle. A multi-bit message would occupy at least as many complete AC cycles in the '823 patent, and potentially twice as many cycles if consecutive positive half-cycles or zero-crossings were used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,790, issued Aug. 31, 2004, entitled SYNCHRONIZATION/REFERENCE PULSE-BASED POWERLINE PULSE POSITION MODULATED COMMUNICATION SYSTEM (referred to herein as the '790 patent), discloses a system in which control devices generate high frequency voltage pulses on the AC mains line voltage and transmit data by means of timed intervals between the pulses. In an attempt to avoid communication errors as a result of the attenuation of transmitted signals (which is a problem of the prior art power-line carrier communication systems), the '790 patent proposes use of the high-frequency voltage pulses that occur near zero-crossings and whose magnitude is much larger, relative to the AC power line voltage, than the carrier voltage pulses utilized in earlier prior art power-line carrier communication systems.
The system disclosed in the '790 patent involves superimposing a carrier signal on AC mains voltage. The transmitter in the '790 patent requires a connection to both the hot side and the neutral side of the AC power source and thus would not work in many retrofit situations. The high-frequency voltage pulses are generated near the zero-crossings of the AC power source and may produce noise that could cause communication errors at other control devices. In addition, since the high-frequency pulses generated by the control devices of the '790 patent look very similar to typical noise generated by other electrical devices on the AC mains line voltage, the control devices may be susceptible to communication reception errors. Further, and despite their magnitude relative to AC mains voltage, the pulses proposed in the '790 patent would be susceptible to attenuation due to large reactive elements coupled across the AC power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,068,014, issued Nov. 29, 2011, entitled SYSTEM FOR CONTROL OF LIGHTS AND MOTORS, discloses a system in which data is transmitted by means of a carrier signal superimposed on the load current of an isolated load control system rather than AC mains line voltage. The system includes a transmitting device coupled in series between an AC power source and a load control device, which is coupled to an electrical load for regulating the load current conducted through the load. If there are multiple load control devices in a current-carrier communication system, the load current that is conducted by the transmitting device is divided between the multiple load control devices. Accordingly, the magnitude of each high-frequency digital message modulated onto the load current is attenuated (i.e., by current division) and the quality of the digital messages may be degraded.
Despite decades of attempts to develop practical power line carrier lighting control systems, there continues to be a need for apparatus that can reliably communicate data over a single power line between a dimmer switch and an electronic dimming ballast in a low-cost lighting control system. There also continues to be a need for low cost apparatus that can reliably and selectively control a plurality of fluorescent or light-emitting diode (LED) lighting fixtures connected to a single controller by a single power line. In addition, there continues to be a need for low cost PLC apparatus that is suitable for upgrading a simple, non-dim lighting system to a dimmed lighting system without the need for additional wiring or a complex commissioning process.